Broken In Two
by drewdarling
Summary: Bella has been carring Edward emotions and she just can't handle it anymore. She leaves and goes to her parents, Charlie and Esma's for the holidays. Will Edward succeed in winning Bella back when he fallows her to Forks? Read and Review!
1. Leaving

**Bella pov **

"_My dearest Edward," _

I wrote elegantly on a piece of parchment paper.

"_I know this hurts you to read this, just as much as it hurts me to write it." _

This letter has been written over and over in my head but I just can't stand to go another day like this. I need some time. He may not understand but this will help both me, and him in the long run.

"_I love you! That is the one thing that will never change." _

The tears were falling from my face into the paper.

"_But I can't do this. I can't sit here and let you hurt me like this. It hurts me to much." _

I sat at Edward's big, walnut desk, writing the words that tore my heart out.

"_I am taking Renesmee to my mothers for the holidays. We can talk after I have had some time to think. Please let me just have some time to sort this all out._

_Yours always,_

_Bella"_

I laid the folded the paper on my pillow next to Edwards sleeping head.

Walking across the room toward the door to Renesmee's room I felt like I had just torn my heat in two.

She was sleeping soundly in her bed when I picked her up with one arm, and her backpack full of clothes with the other.

I opened the door to the living area sat Renensmee on the couch then I headed to the kitchen.

In the kitchen, I gathered together enough food to last us a few days. It would only take a day to get to Forks, Washington. I laid the note I wrote Alice on the kitchen table then grabbed Renesmee and walked out the front door with all our bags and food, without as much as a second glance.

I threw the bags int the trunk of my 1970 Challenger T/A, Edward bought me for Christmas last year.

Opening the front passenger door and I pushed the seat back and squeezed Renesmee into her seat and strapped her in.

Getting her out of her bed, into her car seat, and the door closed without her waking up was a blessing.

Running around to the drivers side and opened the door and got in, and clicked the seat belt across me. I got the key in the ignition and the car started wishing the whole time Edward wouldn't wake up.

Luckily the garbage man went by and drowned out the sound of the car starting. I sent a silent Thank You to God.

Backing out the the driveway and getting into 1st gear, I made my way to Forks, Washington.

**Edward pov**

I awoke with a big smile on my face. I had a wonderful sleep until I rolled over to empty sheets.

I saw a piece of folded paper laying on Bella's pillow, with my name written across the front.

Halfway through the letter I crumpled it up and threw it across the room. Jumping out of bed , I threw on some pants then ran across the room and opened the door nearly throwing it off it's hinges.

When I saw at the empty pink sheets, I sank to my knee's and sobbed. I had just lost the two most important women in my life.

I raked my brain trying to figure out where they would go, then remembered that Bella had said she was taking Renesmee to her parents.

Bella loved her family too much to desert them in her time of need. Getting myself up off the floor, I walked to the front door, grabbing a shirt and coat on my way.

Grabbing my keys off the counter, I saw a letter to Alice in Bella's handwriting. I picked it up and put it in my pocket then picked up my cell phone and called Alice.

"Hello?" She answer after the first ring.

"Alice? Bella has taken Renesmee to Forks. She's freaking me out."

"I know, I'm on my way over." Just then I heard a honk from outside. I looked out the window and saw Alice in her yellow Porsche waving at me. I hung up the phone and headed out the door.

I got in the passenger side of Alice's car. "Hi."

"Hi." She was way to perky for me this early in the morning. "Forks, Washington, here we come!" She giggled.

**Bella pov**

2 hours down, 3 to go.

Which means Renesmee would be waking up at any time. I'm going to be dreading that conversation.

"Faithfully" by Journey started to play on the radio and the tears started to flow down my cheeks. Edward and I sang that song at a karaoke bar on our last date before he proposed. That had always been our song. Every time we heard that song, our lips met into a passionate kiss. We never felt the same after that. We were always different in the morning. We would be happy beyond our wildest dreams. We sang to that song at our wedding. It played when I rocked Renesmee for the first time. We conceived Renesmee to that song. I couldn't let that go. I loved him too much.

I couldn't let it bother me. He hid it from me. He lied to me. He lied to my baby. He let her down. He let me down. I had to have some time to myself. He wouldn't get it but it will take time to get it into his head.

But I refused to let it get too far into my head. I couldn't get lost in my head.

"Mommy?" I heard a little voice ask from the back seat.

"Yes, baby?" I looked at my, eye rubbing Renesmee, whipping the tears from my own face.

"What are we doing? Where are we going? Where's daddy?" I looked back at that 4 year old face that sadden. She got me through everything and I don't know if I could be there for her. She has been there for me and I keep wondering if I could be there this one time. And hold myself together.

"We are going to Baboo's. Daddy's not coming with us this time." She looked at me with the saddest eyes I have ever seen. She had been calling her Grandmother, 'Baboo' since she could talk. Grammy Esme wasn't the easiest for her to say at a year old.

"Why not, mommy?"

"He wanted to stay at home." I hated lying to her but as a mother I had to.

"Okay. Can I have something to eat?" She laid her head on the side of her car seat and looked up at me. I got an apple out of the bag in the passenger side floorboard, and handed it to her.

"Thank you momma!" She gave me a big smile.

"No problem, baby!" I love that she looks like Edward and acts so much like him. I missed him so much already.

**Edward pov**

"Alice will you please SHUT UP!" She had been on my nerves ever since we had stopped to eat about an hour ago. She had not stopped talking since then. And most of it was stuff no normal human being wanted to know. It was stupid shit. Like how long an earth worm could get. Like I said, stupid shit.

"What? I just having fun!" She defended with a smile creeping up her face.

"You are acting like Sheldon from The Big Bang Theory." I had loved that show since it had been aired and hadn't when I realized I had a Sheldon in my own family.

"Oh now you didn't have to go there!" She punched me playfully in the arm.

"Well I did!" I laughed and punched her in the arm back.

I swerved the car and I thought for a second she could actually kill me. Alice had always had a temper on her. Even when it was just about a car, which we could buy another one if it did get wrecked.

My family had always been on the wealthy side. Since Dad had become a doctor we had been pretty fortunate throughout our childhood. Mom died when I was 6. Alice and Emmett where only four years old at the time.

They didn't have a lot of time to get to know her but I remember everything about her. The way she smelled, the way she would dance with Dad every time a slow song came on the radio.

Renee Alice Cullen died of breast cancer. The battle was more that I could take. I remember the day she told me. It felt like my whole world fell apart around me. Like I was punched in the gut.

I can't dwell on that fact now. I had just gotten a hold of my feelings toward her and now the only thing that I was going to think about was getting Bella and Renesmee back.

**Bella pov**

We arrived at my parents house just before dinner. I got out of the car and made my way around the car to the passenger side to get my bags and my little trooper out.

We made our way up the walk to the front door trembling.

I walked up to the door and was about to knock when the door opened and my dear sweet mother came barreling out to give me a hug.

"Bella! I'm so glad your here for Christmas. Why hello my sweet little girl!" She looked down at Renesmee and smiled. "How's my little Nessie?" She picked her up and swung her around.

"Momma, her name is Renesnee, not Nessie." I chuckled at my Mothers nickname for my little girl. It was always a joke between me and my Momma.

"Bella dear, how are you doing?" I looked at her and the tears threaten to fall right then and there. She picked up on the look in my eyes and turned toward Nessie. "Nessie, why don't you go on in and find your Aunt Rose."

"Okay Baboo." She hopped down and ran into the house.

Momma put her arms around me and I let out the tears I had been holding in for the past two days.

She sat us down on the porch and just rubbed my back and rocked us while telling me everything was okay.

Esme Swan is the best woman at comforting. After I finished my crying streak, Momma picked me up off the porch and dragged me inside and got me settled in the couch with a steaming hot cup of Starbucks VIA coffee.

I was ready to face the rest of the family.

"Bella! How's my baby sister?" Jasper plopped next to me on the couch and wrapped his arms around me. I breathed in his scent. It smelled like my brother. I had missed that smell. He smelled of...home. I heard him laugh and blushed when I realized he heard me sniff him.

"I stopped drinking about 3am this morning." He chuckled.

"No I wasn't sniffing for booze, you just smell like home. I've missed you!" I smiled and pulled back to look at him.

He had a dirty blond color to his ultra curly hair. It was always a mess to fix before school. And I was always stuck fixing it. Now it couldn't be cuter on anyone else. He was always the cute one in school. All the girls would swarm him in high school. After he hit his growth spurt he was a killer.

Now he's 6'7" and has mastered how to fix his hair. His style has matured since then.

He was wearing a pair of loose fit jeans with a dark brown belt. His shirt was a long sleeved, white button up with a tan vest on top. He finished his Aeropostale look with a pair of black Converse shoes. He stood up and jutted his chest out. He had a model look to him.

"I know, I look good, don't I?" He chuckled, then turned toward his twin sister Rosalie and waved his hands up and down her body. "But doesn't my twin look smokin'?" I stood up to examine her blond hair. She smiled real big and shook long, wavy, locks. "Yeah, I needed a change of pace." I laughed. She had always changed when she had the money or the chance to change what ever she could.

I looked her up and down. She had changed her style also. She had on a tight fitting tee with a light colored cardigan over it. She had on her normal skinny jeans and had on 3 inch heals at the end of her mile-long legs.

"Damn, Rosie! What happened?" I stepped back to survey her look. "You look sexy!"

She laughed. "Well it may have something to do with a certain guy." I had never seen her blush so hard.

"Oooo what's his name?" I snickered. I never thought she would find a guy to make her blush like she did.

"Oh...you know." She was suddenly very interested in rearranging the chair behind her.

"Cough it up!" I punched her playfully in the arm.

"Okay, okay, his name is Emmett Cullen. And he's super cute." I froze. I couldn't hear a thing. All I could hear was the blood pounding in my ears.

"Emmett Cullen?" I asked her louder than I intended.

She looked at me with a confused look on her face. "Yeah why?"

"Because that's Edward brother your dating."


	2. Thinking of Staying

**Chapter 2**

**Rosalie pov**

I froze, dumfound. "What did you just say?" I could see the disappointment in Bella's eyes. "Is there something wrong with Edward's brother?" She was not going to ruin this romance for me. I loved Emmett. He was the one. I was sure of it.

"Um yes, there is." She looked at me with the 'I've got power over you' look. I smirked back.

"And what problem is that?" She is not going to break up with Emmett for me. I will not let her!

"Well the first thing is, he is Edward's brother and second, he's the biggest player and jackass I've ever met." I had never in my life heard my little sister say jackass and player in the same sentence before. I couldn't help it, I had to laugh. I laughed so hard my sides hurt.

"What?" She asked very Bella like.

"Oh nothing. I've just never heard you say jackass before." I chuckled.

"Shut the hell up, Rose!" She punched me playfully.

"Girls be nice!" Mom came in and hugged Bella. She had been doing that all day. It was driving me crazy.

"Aha! I knew Bella was your favorite girl in the family!" I joked and jumped down from the kitchen counter, where we were hanging out and eating munchies. "I'm never talking to you again." I laughed.

"Rose, get down from your high horse." Bella belted out a laugh and smacked my ass.

"Fuck off, Bitch." Mom and Bella laughed. That was our thing. One of mom's friends said that when a Swan girl calls anybody a bitch, in a playful way, it was a party

So when a 'bitch' was thrown around someone had to call out, "It's a party". It was something we enjoyed doing together as a family.

Jasper walked into the kitchen, and all he heard was the, "Fuck off bitch".

"It's a party." He sang out. It made us all laugh.

Bella turned toward me and the look on her face told me I had a rant coming. "Rose, I'm serious. Steer cleer of him. He's bad news."

I was beginning to get real pissed with her. "Bella look, I'm getting really pissed off with your attitude about this. I love Emmett. I thing he's the one. I really. Just because your relationship is going downhill doesn't mean mine will. Can you just be happy for me?" I knew that would cut her deep but she was not going to make mine like hers. No way in hell.

The tears began to form in her eyes. "You know what Rose? My relationship may be over but at least I got 7 years of love and one beautiful baby out of the one man that could ever make me happy. I'm just trying to save you from making a huge mistake. Sorry for caring so much!" She turned on her heel and stormed out.

"Nice dramatic exit." I mumbled to myself.

"Jeez, Rose! When did you become such a bitch?" Jasper turned toward me and had anger written all over his face. "Right now Bella doesn't need to be reminded of how bad her life is. She needs her older sister not a still stuck in high school, know-it-all." He stormed out after Bella.

That was it. I was done with family. I was going back to New York to see Emmett and never coming back. Ever.

**Bella pov**

I turned on my heel and stormed out of the kitchen. I was furious with Rose. How could she do this to me? Dating Edward's brother? Emmett Cullen was the biggest asshole I had ever met. He has tried to hit on me more that once. And he never got away with it, being Edward's brother and all. I was only looking after her. She was young. She was older than me but she still didn't know as much as I have being married and gone there. I had known Emmett Cullen for 10 long years. And he had never grown out of fourth grade. He was forever stuck as a little twerp. He was only two years younger than Edward but he still acted like a little boy. He had dolls. Action Figures as he calls them but he cares more about them than he did about his brother on his wedding day.

Yes on Edward and I's wedding day Emmett decided it would be better if he weren't there to support his brother. He said he was better off at a Transformer Convention then at the biggest day in Edwards life. He just never showed any care toward me or Edward.

Edward was there every time Emmett broke a leg or arm or what ever that boy decided was stupid and fun to try at the time.

He was there for Renesmee's birth but not for long. He was off to see his mystery woman. Which I now know is my sister, Rose.

I was so mad. Renesmee loved him. But he never showed any care. He never showed any love or feelings toward his family. Toward any of the Cullens.

That is why he moved to New York. With his high school best friend, Mike Newton. He though Mike was awesome.

Mike was another twerp I never wanted to talk to. He was vile. Every year he tried to ask me to prom but started laughing before he even asked. He liked me but hid it as distaste because of his friends. I was forever know as the new girl. No matter how old I got.

It was beyond annoying.

After I stormed out of the room I went up the stairs to my old room. I'd had this room since I was little. It had always been mine. After my mother, Renee died, dad was never the same about anything. My room, the house, the flower bed, his room, everything. It was sad to see him tear himself up over her death. But when he found my friend Angela's aunt, Esme, he changed. It was like a switch flipped. He changed everything. My room was not one of them. Even my old rocking chair, that my mom used to rock me in, was still there. It was comforting.

I opened the door to my room and flopped down in the big rocking chair and the tears flew down my cheeks.

I heard the door squeak and looked up to see my other mother walk in and open her arms again. I got up out of the chair and ran across the room to her. She held me and walked me over to the chair. She sat down and opened her arms again. I sat on her lap again and she just rocked me while I cried.

Esme was as much as my mother as Renee was. Renee died when I was around 2 years old. A year later my dad, Charlie met Esme. They married 8 months later and a year later Esme blessed Charlie again with Rosalie and Jasper.

Esme was never my mom but she always felt like it. Even though I was only 2 when my mom died I still remember small stuff about her. The way she smelled, the way she looked and the way she smiled at me when I said something funny.

Esme could never replace my mother. But she could still comfort me in her own way. Ways my mother couldn't. Over the years, I would forget things about my mother. I never forgot her but I those little things didn't seem so important. But when I did need to talk about her, or remember her my dad was always there for me. He knew what to say. He knew how to say it.

Now here I was sitting on what I now call mothers, lap. She loved me as much as she did her own children. And I loved her as much as I did my own mother. She was my rock.

"Esme?" I asked when I could speak through the tears.

"Yes Bella?" She pulled my head away from her shoulder, where it was laying, so she could look at my face.

"What's it like to be in love? Like real love." I sat up and started wiping away at the tears on my face.

"You tell me." She had tears falling down her own cheeks.

"I don't know if I really ever loved Edward. He just hurt me more than loved me."

"Bella listen to me," I looked into her eyes. "You where in love as much as any two people could be. I saw the way Edward looked at you. He really did love you. I don't believe he could hurt you more than love you. He has always loved you. And I don't say that just to make you feel better. I say it because it's true. He could never hurt you. The one thing you need to remember is that marriage takes work. On both parts. Its never just one persons fault. It has to do with both persons involved. He may have had some mistakes but so have you. I love you and I say this because sometimes it takes a loved to to say it truthfully. It takes change and love. You just have to remember, you do everything for him out of love. You do everything you do for Renesmee out of love. Sometimes it takes a break. Sometimes it take just a small change. Weather it's in your sex life, your emotional life or just a different system you use everyday. You have to keep up with marriage. Its like marriage is always a step ahead. And you have to figure out what kind of step you need to take to catch up with it. Does any of this make sense?" She finished and rubbed my back. A motherly gesture.

"Yeah. It just stings a little bit. But I know I needed to hear that. Thank you. For everything. For bringing my dad back to life, for giving me such crazy little siblings, and for just being my mother even though it is hard to fill her footsteps. You've made your own that are just as hard to fill. Everyday when I tell Renesmee something, I always have you in my head because I want to be as good a mother as you have been for me. I love you!" Fresh tears fell down my cheeks.

"Thank you sweetie. I have learned my own motherly tricks from you too." The tears fell from her cheeks as well and we just sat there for hours talking and crying together.

It was the best ending to a crappy day.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward pov<strong>

"Alice?" We just had just entered Forks, Washington. We where on our way to Bella's parents house.

"Yes, Edward?"

"How did you know Bella had left this morning?" I had that question stewing in my mind ever since we had left.

"I don't really know. I just had a feeling. It was odd. I just knew something was wrong and Bella was leaving." She had a confused look on her face as she thought back to that morning.

I blew out a sigh of relief. I had thought Bella would have called Alice and not stayed to tell me. So we could talk it out and I could tell her how much I loved her. How much I cared about her.

She and Renesmee where my world. I would never let anything happen to either of them. I loved them to much.

I had been distant, that much I knew. I just didn't know it had hurt her that much. I had been so much in love with her that I never realized how much I leaned on her with my emotions. If she had said something I would have been able to help. I would have worked it out with her. There is nothing now I can do besides beg for her forgiveness and work on myself. A lot. I loved her to much to let her go without a fight. Never.

"Edward?" Alice had pipped up after an hour of silence. Silence didn't last long with her.

"What, Alice?" I asked her.

"What's it like to be in love?" She looked at me with a serious look on her face. We had never talked about love before. Emmett had but I always thought it was because he needed another excuse to not be in love.

"Well, it's nothing like you could ever imagine. It takes work but if you stay with it and find what you want out of it, it is really nice." I gave the best reason I could think of.

"Why do you think Bella fell out of love with you?" I knew she didn't mean that in a mean way but as a true question.

"Well, I think it was because she just couldn't hold up two ends of a relationship. Emotionally and physically. I think she just got tired. I think I leaned on her to much and needed her more than I knew. I need her to be here with me, together. I love her to much to let her go." The tears fell even though I didn't want them to. Tears have a mind of they're own.

"Edward, I don't think Bella just fell out of love with you. The reason I asked was because I needed to know how much you would fight for her. I needed to know how much you loved her. Here pull over. We can stay in a hotel until morning and go see Bella then." Alice rubbed my back like the little mother she was.

I pulled to car into a hotel parking lot and got out. We grabbed our bags and headed in. It had been many years since I had been here. Bella and I came here the first night after we were married. This was a place of love. We got our room keys and headed upstairs toward the long hallways of rooms.

I got in mine and plopped on the bed. It took two seconds for me to be out cold.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella pov<strong>

I walked into Rose's room, finding her painting her toe nails. Like always. I sat on the edge of her bed hoping she would listen to what I had to say for once. She just doesn't know what it's like to be in love then to leave them. I honestly didn't think she was in love with Emmett.

"Rose, we need to talk." I looked her in the eyes.

"Yes?" She asked, avoiding eye contact.

"There is a really big problem with you dating him." I was really hoping she would take her anger out on me when I told her the most painful thing I have ever had to tell her. I was hurting inside just thinking about it.

"Why not? Are you jealous? You have always been jealous of me ever since my mom hooked up with your dad. We are a family and your not. Jasper and I have our mom and you don't. I don't see what that has to do with Emmett." I was shattered. I had never brought up the fact that she had her mom and I didn't.

"I thought you where above that. Bringing up something you and I both know has nothing to do with this. And the fact that you would even think it makes me thing you really never liked that I am your older sister. I love you like a sister. I treated you like a sister, and if you didn't want one well to bad. You have one whether you like it or not. So you'd better suck it up. Now back to the real reason I'm here." I stood up needing to stand and defend myself.

"Oh yeah, you where in the middle of bashing my boyfriend." She stood too, not caring anymore about her toes. "I figured you wouldn't like him. He is a real man. Edward never knew how to be a man and Emmett does. And that just kills you, doesn't it?"

"There are many thing is that, that you have no idea what your talking about. Firstly, I am not bashing Emmett. I am pointing things that need to be pointed out. Second, Emmett is half the man Edward it. He acts like a man but when it comes to admitting when he's right and wrong he can't do it. Do we have to settle this like hight schoolers? I mean really?" I chuckled when I said, 'high schoolers'.

"Are you done? Can you just say what you want and leave? Emmett will be here in an hour to take me back to New York." Rosalie had always made herself out as the victim. She never stood up when need be. She would shrink back and say she didn't know what was going on.

I put my hands up in defeat. "Whatever. You do what you want. But let me say this, your 'boyfriend'..." I said boyfriend with air quotes. "...is getting married is three weeks." She opened her mouth in a perfect O. "Didn't tell you that did he? He is engaged to Tanya Denali from Alaska. They met at collage two summers ago. You might check before you do something stupid." I turned and was halfway out the door when she said her last comment.

"You don't know what your talking about." I knew in that moment that I had worn her down and hit home. She was shaking when she looked at me. "Your wrong"

"I have know Edward and The Cullens for almost 10 years. And I wouldn't lie to my sister." I hear her start to cry when I walked down the hallway. There was no way I was going to let Emmett tear my family apart like he had with his own.

When Emmett had gone off to collage two years before, he went to Harvard like Edward, and his father had. The thing was he only went for four months. That was when he met Tanya Denali. He swore up and down that she was the most beautiful woman in the world. He went on and on about what she was like, how she looked, what they did together. It was the first time I had seen Emmett in love. Truly in love.

So he brought her to thanksgiving that year, and it was like watching magic. He opened doors for her. He showed her off. He made her feel welcome. He made her feel like family. So that weekend he proposed to her that weekend and she said yes. Immediately after that, Tanya and Alice began the wedding plans.

They spoke about it all the time. Tanya was just glowing with happiness. Emmett had asked her to wait until he finished school to get married. He went to the University of Phoenix for three years working on getting his Masters in Accounting.

And now he's flirting around with my sister. He is going to fuck this up like he has with everything else in his life.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward pov<strong>

After waking up from a 12 hour sleep, I got up and started getting undressed to take a shower. My thoughts drifted to Bella once again.

_Why would she leave like that?_

It still puzzled me how she left without telling me. We told each other everything.

_Why change now? Why not stay and work everything out with me? I love her. She and Renesmee are my life! _

I got out of the shower and quickly dried off and packed up all the clothes I had stuffed into my small bag just days before. After making sure I had gotten everything, I headed toward the door to meet Alice in the lobby.

Alice was waiting for my by the front door of the hotel already checked out. "Hola brother!" She chirped. I scrunched up my face in a 'What the fuck?' kind of way.

She laughed loud drawing all of the faces toward us from all the men in the room. "What is wrong with you?" I asked her, as I had my whole life.

"Alphabetically or in General?" She dropped her head back and laughed deep from her chest. I laughed along with her as I made my way to the front desk.

All checked out, we made our way to Alice's car to head the rest of the way to Forks.

"Lets blow this popsicle stand." Alice said as she slid her designer sun glasses on.

I followed behind lugging my duffel bag with me. My head just kept getting in the way and bringing me down.

_What if she never takes me back? Will I ever see Renesmee again? I can't lose them. I love her too much! She's my world. My everything. _

I quickly shook the thoughts that brought tears to my eyes, away so I could focus on getting to Forks and getting my girls back.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella pov <strong>

After a very silent dinner, I made my way upsairs to have some time by myself with a book. Three hours later, and I had nearly finished the book, I heard a car come up the driveway.

I put the book down and walked to the window, seeing Emmett pull up in his jeep, jump out, and make his way up the walk toward the house. I ran downstairs and got to the door the same time Rosalie did. She gave me a dirty look and opened the door with a big smile on her face.

Emmett smiled back and I steped out from behind Rosalie and smirked at him. His smiled disappeared. Then he recovered.

"Hello, Bella. How are you?"

I snorted and rolled my eyes. "Don't play the dumb card. You've been there and done that." I smiled my fake, 'no bull-shit', smile.

"Bella, can we talk? In private?" He flicked his eyes toward Rosalie and walked past us both and went into the living room. He sat down and waited.

"Rose, please?" I begged with my eyes.

"Fine." She turned and stomped back upstairs. I rolled my eyes at her childness.

I walked into the licing room and sat down on the edge of the coffee table across from Emmett and prepared myself and tried to be positive.

"Why? What did I ever do to you?" He leaned forward on his elbows, which where rested on his knee's.

"Oh no! Don't blame me for this. You brought this on yourself. I just kept my sister from making a fool of herself." I stood up and looked down at him. "Don't try and make yourself the victim. And don't hurt my sister!"

"I wouldn't dream of hurting Rosie. And how did I bring this on myself? You told her. I have done nothing wrong. I am the victim in this." With that he leaned back and propped his head on his hands behind his head.

"Oh sweet holy hell." I rolled my eyes. I was beginning to think my eyes would stick to the ceiling from rolling my eyes so much because of these stupid people I call family. "How can you be so stupid? Of course this is your fault, you moron! Your getting married in three fucking weeks. And your here telling my sister your going to live with her in New York. What the fuck is wrong with you? You need to figure all of this out. I don't want you draggin my sister through the dirt." I smacked the back of his head.

"OW!" He grabbed the back of his head. "Ok, ok, so maybe I'm not the smartest guy ever." He looked at his feet.

"Maybe? MAYBE?" I nearly yelled.

"Ok! I see your point. I am. Are you happy now?" He stood up.

Emmett was a rather large man. He was big and burly and very tall. His mucles where very large and strained against his tight t-shirt. When he stood up straight he was nearly 6 foot 5 inches. But when he walked he had a certain grace to him. It was like he took ballet lessons and did really well. But he didn't have that akward out of place grace to him. But it was still odd for a man of his size to have that gracefulness.

When I looked up at him and raised an eyebrow, he broke into a fit of laughter.

I frowed then snorted and started laughing myself. We laughted for a full five minutes before we got ahold of ourselves.

"Emmett, listen to me for just a second," I sat down in a chair and motioned for him to sit too. "Please, don't break my sisters heart. Or at least figure all of this before you hurt her anymore." He hung his head. "Emmett, I love you like a brother. You get on my nerves sometimes, but I love you because you are Edwards brother and he loves you very much. Just think it over."

"Ok. I will." He got up to leave.

"Promise me. Promis me that you will not fuck this up anymore." He smiled and turned back around to face me.

"I promise." I got up to hug him. He wrapped his long arms around me. "Thank you, Bella. For telling me what I needed to hear. Not what I wanted to hear. You really are perfect for Edward. He's just like that." He chuckled and pulled away from me. He kissed me on the forehead and followed the way Rosalie went, up the stairs.

I blew out a puff of air and plopped back into my chair.

When I heard another car pull up the driveway, I thought to myself, _What now?_

I got up and went over to the window and saw Edward and his little sister, Alice, get out of her car and star up the walk.

I froze.


End file.
